Many embodiments of collapsible type containers are known. The objective of foldable containers is to reduce the volume for storage and returned empties. At the same time, the requirements for strength and the ability to withstand impact is still high. For containers to be used for transport purposes under difficult conditions (e.g. on bumpy roads, for air freight transportation, or as loads hanging under helicopters), the strength requirements are especially high. This has led to the need for a new type of container which combines high strength and reduced space demand. Part of the required improvement can be obtained through use of higher quaity materials. In addition it is necessary to find better solutions with respect to design.